Worlds Apart
by Beelzemon
Summary: When the Portals to the Digital world start to go faulty, it's a crossover to end them all.
1. Default Chapter

1 Worlds Apart  
  
Disclaimer: I shall make it perfectly clear that I own nothing in this story. Well, with the exception of a couple minor things, but all the characters are owned by their creators. To avoid spoilers, I shall only mention the creators, or the next best thing. Marvel, Bandai, and DC comics are all I can think of for the time being.  
  
Summary: When a program in the Digi-ports goes haywire, the Digidestined & the Tamers are in for a wild ride.  
  
My first Fan fic…. well, here anyway. This is a crossover, but I'm putting it in Digimon because it does start in their world. This is nothing like the "Take me to another World." Arc. That belongs to Chris McFreely and his…unusual partner, Charlene. Unlike his world hopping arc, this is serious, and not a humor story, although there is humor in this story. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
Chapter1- Separation  
  
"Wake up, Davis. Wake up or we'll be late."  
  
Davis woke up with a start. He looked around for a second to find someone, but he never looked in one particular spot, he decided to look in the mirror to see if his hair was still the way he liked it, but….  
  
"YIPE!!! Demiveemon, please get off of my head." Davis yelped.  
  
Even though Davis grew accustom to that, he never expected it today. Today was when the Digidestined would check up on the Digital world. MaloMyotismon was killed about two weeks ago, but they had a feeling they should go check, just in case…  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Come on, goggle head! We have to check on the damage the D-Reaper caused in the Digital world."  
  
Takato was getting used to the name, but he was still edgy, because they weren't sure if the D-Reaper left anything.  
  
"I'm a little worried." Henry said.  
  
"Henry! Momentai." Terriermon replied.  
  
It had been close to two weeks since they defeated the D-Reaper. In that time, all their Digimon returned to Rookie form, including…  
  
"Going somewhere without me, pineapple head?" Said a rather rude Digimon.  
  
"Hi Impmon." Guilmon replied, oblivious to the fact he was insulted.  
  
In the past couple of weeks, Impmon started to bug them again. Impmon also claimed to be in complete control of his Mega forms of Beelzemon, and Beelzemon Blast mode. He also said he was working on a new trick, but he wouldn't tell them what it was.  
  
By this time, they arrived at the place the entered the Digital world. As they entered, they saw something wrong. They were sent flying away from each other, and they were swept away into separate portals, along with the Digidestined, who they knew because to the Tamers, they were just a cartoon, but not anymore.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Are we ready?" Ken asked.  
  
"Digi-port OPEN!!!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"That answers my question."  
  
As all the Digidestined wait, they notice the light that showed the portal was open, turned from green, to every color conceivable. They watched in horror, because they didn't know what was happening. The humans got their usual wardrobe change, and the Digimon all became their rookie form, with the exceptions of the ones already in rookie form, and Gatomon. They watched as they were thrown in all different directions, along with the Tamers, who they did not know.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
When Impmon came to, he was in a building he never saw before. He got up and wandered around, making sure he wasn't seen. As he was nearing the exit, he stopped to eavesdrop on a conversation in the room nearby, and poked his head into the room to see…  
  
"Trunks, you're going to be punished for that last stunt." Yelled a woman with blue hair, who apparently was the boy's mother.  
  
"I just thought that Dad might want the setting turned up on the Gravity room." Said a boy with purple hair, who looked like he was eight. Obviously Trunks.  
  
"We both agree you should be punished by going through severe training." Said the boy's father, who Impmon was thinking of calling pineapple head because of his tall hair. He decided against it, because the father seemed to be stronger than he looked. Impmon left there, and as he left the building, he looked back to see the words on the building. The words were, "Capsule Corporation."  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Wayne, you there?"  
  
"Anything new, McGinnis?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Return to the cave."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
As the conversation ends, the one known as the Tomorrow Knight speeds off toward the Batcave.  
  
"Wayne, I'm sorry about Dick Grayson."  
  
"…."  
  
"I…. Is the computer supposed to do that?"  
  
Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis turn to the computer in the Batcave to find Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Rika, and Renamon fall out of the computer. Both Terry and Wayne are surprised. The intruders they see don't even realize where they are.  
  
"Yolei, please get off my back!" Izzy yelped.  
  
"I'm not on your back." Yolei replied.  
  
"This is stupid. It's obvious that she's not me." Rika said, really annoyed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Finally someone who's polite. I'm Rika, and this is Renamon." Rika gestures to Renamon.  
  
"Hey!!!! Get off of Izzy!!!" Tentomon yelled.  
  
"You mean the nerd? Fine." Rika gets off of Izzy. "Now leave me along or I'll use the bug spray!" Tentomon sweat drops.  
  
"You don't have to be rude." Hawkmon stated.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll make a feather pillow!" Rika said. Hawkmon sweat drops and backs away slowly.  
  
"How dare you scare Hawkmon?" Yolei yells. Then a catfight ensues.  
  
"They could both use some catnip." Said Gatomon.  
  
Terry couldn't help but laugh. That's when the group noticed they weren't alone.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Oh Kurt!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
Kurt bamfed out of the room just in time to avoid Kitty. Any slower and he'd have to try her latest batch of muffins. The first batch still didn't wear off. Another batch was hard enough to break the floor on a short fall. Even Scott was afraid of them. Then, he had an idea.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Kurt called.  
  
"Yes my official taste tester."  
  
"Why not try a recipe from the Internet, Rogue has."  
  
"Well, all right."  
  
"Whew."  
  
Later, Kurt was watching Kitty while she searched for a recipe. The computer glowed, and out came Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Takato, and Guilmon. Before they could recover, Kurt joked around a bit.  
  
"I hope those kids aren't ingredients in your muffins."  
  
That sentence, combined with the fact Kurt is blue, and has a prehensile tail, made the group faint dead away, except for two…their stomachs growled instead.  
  
"Well ah am kinda hungry." Armadillomon said.  
  
"Muffings? What are muffings?" Guilmon asked, rather puzzled.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Spider-man was having a friendly chat with Dr. Curt Connors, when out of one of Dr. Connors computers tumbled Ken, Wormmon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Henry, Terriermon, Davis, and Veemon.  
  
"Was that computer supposed to do that?" Spidey deadpanned.  
  
"Hey!!!! It's Spider-man!!!" Davis yelped, forgetting about much else.  
  
"How is that possible?" TK questioned.  
  
"By the same way I'm talking to a cartoon character." Henry said.  
  
"?"  
  
"Dude, can I have your autograph?" Davis asked Spidey.  
  
At that, all the others who came out of the computer did an anime face fall.  
  
To Be Continued…….  
  
Things are getting a little weird , even for the Digital world. R&R please. 


	2. The return

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the story.  
  
I thought I'd try a unique idea. I'll wrap up this fan fic with this chapter, and put up the adventures of each group in a fan fic for the worlds they went to. Bluntly, to find out what each group went through in the other worlds, you'll have to read about it in fan fics in other topics. I.e.- look in the Dragonball Z section to figure out what happened to Impmon. (He's alone because he can cause enough trouble alone, even without the new trick I gave him.) Comments are accepted, but I'll tell you the titles the stories will have, in order to simplify the process of finding them. Dragonball Z – The Demon Rider, Batman Beyond – Batman meets Digimon, X-men: Evolution – Awww mon, Spider-man – Spider-mon. If you don't like the names, and think you can do better, I would LOVE to see you try. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Final chapter – The return.  
  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light brings all the Digidestined and all the Tamers to the familiar classroom full of computers.  
  
"Wow! I meet the Digidestined." Takato said.  
  
"Takato! Who back home would believe you?" Henry added.  
  
"….."  
  
"Well, I have proof that I meet Spider-man." Davis said as he searched his backpack for his autograph book.  
  
"Uh…Davis? You do remember that you lost your autograph book when Venom dangled you upside-down on top of the Daily Bugle, don't you?" TK asked.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"I think Terry's kind of cute." Yolei said.  
  
"You made that clear in front of him back in the Batcave." Rika stated.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Aha! Someone tampered with part of the Digi-port's code." Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Who could have done that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Uhh…. I tried to fix it. I was playing solitaire, but when I turned it off, I accidentally deleted a number on the screen, so I typed in a "7", cuz that's a lucky number. He he he he ." Davis said, VERY embarrassed.  
  
"At least it was close, other wise we'd all be dead." Izzy said, causing everyone to faint save for himself.  
  
  
  
"There. It's fixed," Izzy said, "Henry, when you and the others from your dimension go through, it should take you back to where you belong."  
  
"All right. Good-bye everyone."  
  
After a lot of good-byes, they head home, but Takato asks Impmon something…  
  
"Hey Impmon, where did you go?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
The end.  
  
I know it's short, but if I put all there adventures in this fan fic, it could be awhile, because of all the switching I'd have to do from one P.O.V. to another. "The Demon Rider" should be first. 


End file.
